Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to ergonomic keyboard systems for providing data entry to one or more devices. In particular, this invention directs itself to a data entry system which can function as a game controller and as an ergonomic keyboard. Still further, this invention directs itself to a data entry system having an ergonomic base with a central support portion supporting a plurality of upper surface controls. The ergonomic base further includes a back side having a plurality of side surface controls. More in particular, this invention pertains to a data entry system wherein upper surface controls and side surface controls can be used independently, or in combination to provide alphanumeric and keyboard control signals in a keyboard mode, while also functioning independently in a device mode.